


bonsai!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Kelonverse, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: author malas bikin summary. pokoknya ada madara striptis.prekuel darikelon!





	bonsai!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; yang nulis gak dibayar buat bikin fic ini ok  
> kelonverse - modern au dengan cita rasa lokal. dialog nggak begitu baku.

**10.00**

Daun-daun mungil berjatuhan ke meja rendah itu seiring dengan bunyi gunting dan senandung. Hashirama menelengkan kepala, memutar pot bonsainya, memastikan beringin mungilnya terlihat cantik dari segala sisi. Pot putih barunya pas sekali untuk akar-akar yang akan tumbuh nanti. Tanah yang mengisinya sudah ia tutupi lumut, meniru penampilan beringin yang sering ia kunjungi semasa kecil.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika sebuah bayangan menjatuhinya. Madara menunduk di atasnya, kantung matanya tebal.

“Eh, sudah bangun.”

Madara bergumam mengiyakan dan mengecup puncak kepala Hashirama. “Kenapa kamu pakai baju begini, sih….” protesnya sambil duduk bersila di belakang sang istri, melingkarkan lengannya di perut.

“Di luar panas, Madara.” Hashirama menunduk. Ia mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan kelabu dan celana separuh paha. “Aku tadi bebersih kebun juga,” tambahnya. “Lama ditinggal pergi jadi kotor.” Semalam ia baru pulang dari kunjungan kerja di Suna selama seminggu, meresmikan program _sister city_ dan transfer teknologi turbin angin untuk pembangkit listrik. Madara sendiri baru kembali dari menjalani pelatihan di sebuah kota kecil selama dua minggu. Ia tiba di Konoha pagi buta tadi, penat dan lelah.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hashirama. “Yuk.”

“‘Yuk’ apa?”

Madara menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Kelonan.”

“Kamu kurang tidur.” Hashirama meletakkan gunting tanamannya, dan mengelap sisa tanah di jemari. “Kantung matamu makin tebal, tahu.”

“Hashi….”

“ _Bonsai_ ,” ujarnya dengan nada final. “Maaf, Sayang. Aku sedang tak ingin.”

Madara menghela napas. “Nanti?”

“Nanti.”

* * *

 

.

.

.

**13.30**

Madara sedang berdiri di sisi meja makan mereka, menatap hidangan panas yang baru diletakkan Hashirama. Semangkuk sup jamur dan kentang rebus. Kapan Hashirama belanja…? Ia tidur sediam mayat, tak sekalipun mendengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup, padahal biasanya ia peka terhadap hal-hal semacam itu. Wangi masakanlah yang menggugah rasa lapar dan membangunkannya.

Sebelum ia sempat beranjak ke dapur, Hashirama sudah memberinya piring kosong. Seember penuh cucian berayun di lengan kirinya. Ia sudah berganti mengenakan kemeja hijau gelap dengan celana panjang putih. Penampilannya rapi. Tas kerjanya sudah siap di sebelah pintu.

Ini hari Sabtu. Sesibuk-sibuknya anggota dewan daerah, mereka tidak bekerja di akhir minggu. “Buru-buru sekali,” komentar Madara, menahan diri dari menguap.

Hashirama hanya mengangguk cepat-cepat. “Aku ditelepon … diminta menggantikan orang menemui serikat pekerja perempuan.” Ia mengecek jam dinding, kentara gelisah. Rambutnya berkibar selama ia mondar-mandir. “Duuh, setengah jam lagi … takkan sempat menjemur….”

“Pergilah.” Madara berinisiatif, mengambil ember itu dari tangannya. “Biar kujemurkan.”

Bibir merah tuanya merekah menjadi senyuman. “Benar, nih? Makasih!” Ia memeluknya erat-erat. “Oh—” Hashirama berbalik setelah mengambil tasnya “—istirahatlah saja habis ini, oke? Kamu masih terlihat lelah.”

“Pulang kapan?”

Rasa bersalah mewarnai ekspresi istrinya. “Aku nggak tahu. Sepertinya akan lama….” Diberinya sang suami kecupan ringan di pipi. “Ruang kerjaku pun belum sempat kubereskan.”

Madara mengantarnya ke pintu dengan senyuman lemah. Setelah makan dan menjemur pakaian, ia tidur kembali.

Ia perlu menabung energi untuk strateginya malam ini.

* * *

 

.

.

.

**22.40**

Sepulangnya dari pertemuan, Hashirama menemukan suaminya tertidur pulas di sofa dengan sebuah buku terbalik di atas dadanya. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati, tak ingin membangunkannya. Di ruang kerjanya ia berusaha tidak membuat suara keras sementara ia menyortir bergunung-gunung dokumen dan bundelan fotokopian dari masa kuliahnya. Berjam-jam rasanya sudah berlalu ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

“Hashi.”

Hashirama menjulurkan leher agar ia bisa melihat melewati tumpukan kertas dan buku di mejanya. “Ya, Sayang?”

Madara berdiri di ambang ruang kerjanya, bersandar pada kusen pintu. Ia tampak jauh lebih segar daripada tadi sore. “Yuk.” Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah lorong.

“Aku belum selesai.” Hashirama meletakkan sebuah bundelan di atas tumpukan sebelah kanan. Debu mengepul dari situ. “Masih segini sisanya….” Ia mengangguk ke tumpukan kertas di sisi kiri meja.

“Masih sibuk mengurus _bonsai_?”

Sejenak diliriknya langit-langit sebelum menjawab, “Nggak.”

Hashirama kembali membacai kertas di hadapannya untuk menentukan ke tumpukan mana itu berakhir. Konsentrasinya terpecah ketika ia mendengar suara yang bukan keresak kertas. Ia mendongak tepat saat Madara melepas atasan hitamnya lambat-lambat, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang. Dilemparnya baju itu asal-asalan ke lantai.

“Madara…?”

Suaminya menyibukkan diri memerhatikan deretan buku tebal di rak. Ia meraba punggung bertuliskan judul-judul itu seolah sibuk memilih. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arahnya, melenggang ke mejanya. Seringainya merekah lebar.

“Kantormu panas, Hashi.” Madara mengibaskan rambut panjangnya malas-malasan, lalu membuka sabuknya. Gespernya berdentang keras menghantam ubin.

“A…” Hashirama diam seribu bahasa, mulutnya yang menganga ia tutupi dengan bundelan fotokopi berjudul _Studi Pengujian Dekrit Hokage Konoha terhadap Undang-undang Negara Hinokuni Jilid III_. Pendingin ruangannya menyala dengan suhu terendah—jelas tidak panas. Naluri mendorong tatapannya menjelajahi tubuh Madara sementara pria itu merentangkan kedua lengannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Sialan_.

Hashirama buru-buru menunduk di balik tumpukan kertasnya yang sudah siap didaur ulang, menyembunyikan merah pipinya. Bentengnya itu hilang ketika Madara menyapukan tangannya, mendorong semua tumpukan di sisi kanan meja hingga berserakan dengan ribut. Sang istri sontak memundurkan kursinya sampai menempel ke jendela, degup jantungnya tak karuan. Pria itu menyibakkan poninya, tersenyum lebar.

“Mau lari ke mana, Hashi?” tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri di atas meja. Ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya melewati furnitur itu hingga ia menghadap Hashirama. Jarak di antara mereka telah terpangkas. Tawa halus keluar sembari ia mengamatinya.

Hashirama menelan ludah, tak sanggup memalingkan wajah. Lidahnya kelu, bagai lupa caranya bertutur. Diliriknya kekacauan di lantai. Hashirama ingin membereskannya malam ini juga. Namun, besok masih akhir minggu; masih ada waktu.

Lagipula, tubuhnya sudah rindu pelukan Madara. Setelah melihatnya seperti ini, Hashirama tak bisa menulikan diri dari gelora di dasar perutnya.

Ia membutuhkannya.

Madara segera menarik kursinya mendekat menggunakan kaki, hingga kedua pahanya mengapit Hashirama. Ia mengambil fotokopian di tangannya dan melemparnya asal-asalan ke belakang, lalu mencengkeram kedua pergelangannya. Madara menunduk hingga bibirnya berada dekat dengan telinga sang istri untuk berbisik, “Jangan buat aku borgol kamu di tempat tidur.”

Napasnya tercekat. “Madara—”

Diletakkannya telunjuk di bibir Hashirama. “Ssst.” Kemudian jemarinya menyusuri kancing-kancing di dada Hashirama.

Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, mata bertatapan. Kancing bajunya membuka satu persatu. Tangan Madara menyelinap masuk, meraba kulitnya yang hangat dan merasakan dadanya naik turun dengan tarikan-tarikan napas berat. Hashirama pasti sudah akan memejamkan mata andai wajah mereka tidak terus mendekat, dengan bibirnya berada dalam jangkauan.

Namun, Madara berhenti.

“ _On second thought_ ,” katanya datar, “ternyata kerjaanmu masih banyak.” Ia menarik tangannya dan turun dari meja.

“E, eh?” Hashirama mengerjap bingung, masih terlalu dikuasai gairahnya untuk mencerna situasi. “Madara? Mau ke mana…?”

“Tidur,” jawabnya singkat. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh, Madara memungut baju dan sabuknya dari lantai. “Maaf, ya, aku ganggu.” Ia berhenti di ambang, menengok ke belakang. Seringai jahilnya kembali. “Malam, Hashi.” Lalu ia menghilang menuju lorong.

“T, tunggu!” serunya. “Madara, aku ikut!” Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hashirama melompati meja dan kertas-kertasnya, menyusul Madara keluar. Ia kesal, sebal! Enak saja ia kabur setelah menggodanya seperti itu! Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab!

Untung bagi Hashirama, sesungguhnya Madara adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab. Tak hanya membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, Madara juga membuat mereka berdua bangun kesiangan esok harinya.

Dan Hashirama tidak masalah dengan itu.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahgaring amat lagian apdet tengah malem lo derp dasar maso
> 
> in case it's not clear, _bonsai_ di sini itu semacam safe word yang mereka pakai dalam hal kelonan. begitu hashi pakai kata itu, berarti dia bener-bener gamau kelonan.


End file.
